


The Lad's HLVRAI kinktober challenge list 2020

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Blowjobs, FaceFucking, Frottage, Gags, Images, Kinktober, Multi, Other, Shower Sex, They/Themrey, cumming in pants, nb benrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: My work for the kinktober challenge, some drawings and some written works.Will add tags and characters as I add chapters
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 96





	1. Day 1: shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Benrey x Gordon, shower sex  
> Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry had to edit the image was too large


	2. Day 2: Frottage (writing) Benrey x Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chap to get into the rythem of doin' this challenge along with being late

“G-Gordo…!”

“Shh, keep it down.” Gordon hushed Benrey with a kiss, the two had managed to sneak away from the rest of the Science Team to another room for some tension relief. Benrey gladly kissed back with a smirk on their face, feeling Gordon’s armoured crotch pressing against their clothed erection. Benrey could feel the suit’s vibrations as it worked at Gordon’s own dick, they broke the kiss to attack Gordon’s neck with kisses and nibbles, Gordon gasped and moaned quietly, using his hand to cover his mouth to not be too loud. Gordon slowly grinded against Benrey, painfully slow, the sound of Benrey’s desperate gasps and whines rushing to his throbbing cock.

“W-worried about uh… lil… lil Gaydon getting caught?” Benrey breathed quietly. “With your uh, crotch rubbin’ against me fat cock~?” Benrey whispered, Gordon pressed against them harder which forced out a gasp from the other. Their tip leaking pre at the friction and dampening their pants.

“Shut the fuck up…” Gordon responded as he grinded against Benrey’s crotch, Benrey wrapped their arms around Gordon and held on tight, feeling the pressure building.

“A-aah…” Benrey moaned, Gordon rubbed onto them harder as the suit was bringing him to near finish, his cock desperate to cum.

“S-shit… Gord-aah..! I-I’m gonna…!” Benrey tried to warn but Gordon didn’t stop.

“Cum… Cum in your pants you dirty whore…” Gordon whispers, Benrey tilt their head back and came with a squeak when Gordon shoved himself onto them hard as the suit got him off. Benrey’s pants wet with their jizz while Gordon’s suit kept him clean. The two of them panting.

“Bro you uh.. got my pants all dirty…” Benrey whispered, Gordon smirked and went to go back to the others.

“Guess you’ll have to fix that.” He replied, Benrey stood there with their wet patch in their pants.

“… rude bro.”


	3. Day 3: Face fucking (writing) Benrey x Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey discovers Gordon really does suck and does it well.

Benrey was originally joking, they were having fun in telling Gordon he knows how to suck and does it well. Poking a jab at him that he likes sucking dick.

But boy were they glad they were right.

Because it was evident by how Benrey’s cock was thrusting in and out of Gordon’s mouth without issue, Gordon really does know how to suck.

And holy shit did he do it well.

Well was an understatement, Benrey felt like they had died and gone to heaven, the warmth and wetness of Gordon’s mouth sliding up and down Benrey’s length was near overwhelming.

“F-fuck…” Benrey gasped, their hands holding Gordon’s head as they thrusted. Benrey’s fingers running through the man’s sweaty hair. Benrey quietened their moans to listen to the wet slapping noises from their cock slamming into his mouth, the sucking slurps from Gordon’s mouth as he swallowed around their cock, taking their pre down his throat. Benrey’s face burned with blush at the wonderful feeling, but more so at hearing Gordon moaning around their dick, the fact that Gordon was enjoying this sent shivers down Benrey’s spine. His hands were exploring Benrey’s body but had opted to rest on Benrey’s asscheeks, giving them a squeeze to which Benrey gave another deep thrust. Gordon looked up at Benrey as he sucked, Benrey panting and stared into Gordon’s green eyes, they were beautiful eyes, Benrey could stare into them forever, and seeing those eyes while their cock was deep in the man’s mouth was surely a sight they’d want to keep forever. Screenshotted and saved in a top-secret file.

“Shit…! So good… so good for me… Such a-ohh-perfect lil cocksucker…” Benrey moaned, Gordon was drooling around their penis. The drool and pre dripping down Gordon’s chin and onto the floor, making more wet sloppy slaps with each thrust that forced more saliva out of Gordon’s mouth when he wasn’t given enough time to swallow. Gordon felt Benrey’s cock pulse and their thrusting becoming sloppy, he could feel they were close. Gordon moaned and tapped Benrey’s thigh three times, signally he wants Benrey to pull out. Benrey whined but complied, their dick popping out of Gordon’s mouth and against the cold air, they already missed the warmth of that mouth.

Gordon grabbed a hold of Benrey’s length and pumped fast to which made Benrey moan loudly out of surprise, they looked down and saw Gordon was pointing their cock to his face.

Oh fuck.

“Go on.” Gordon said with a smirk, Benrey bit their knuckles and tried to hold back a rather loud moan, spilling all over Gordon’s face. They stared in awe, Gordon looked so hot with Benrey’s cum dripping off his face, they dropped to the floor and leaned against Gordon for support. Gordon’s lips were swollen, and his breathing was deep.

“Uh… thanks bro, that was, very good.” Benrey panted, Gordon grinned and gave Benrey’s head a pat.

“Better think before you poke fun at me next time.” Gordon snickered. Benrey instead was now thinking, what should they poke fun at him about next.


	4. Day 4: Gags (drawing) Benrey




	5. Day 5: Nipple play (drawing) Gordon x Benrey




	6. Day 6: Office sex (writing) Gordon x Barney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Barney get it on in Gordon's office.  
> Very professional.

Gordon had not expected his day to go like this at all, he was thinking he’d just do his work, wait for an hour before he could clock off, then get home and spend some time with Barney. However, life enjoys throwing Gordon off track it seems. Not that this time was unwanted, though maybe a bit too risky. The office door unlocked but of course closed, there were no windows thankfully but there was no way of stopping someone from coming inside should someone decide to do so without knocking.

Fortunately, though the man above him was more then enough to take away that thought from his mind. Barney had him bent over on his desk, pants and boxers to his ankles. His hand softly circling Gordon’s back as he groped at his presented ass.

“You’re so gorgeous Gordon…” Barney whispered, Gordon whined and moved back to rub against Barney’s arousal.

“I’m guessing that’s sign for ‘fuck me?’” Barney joked, earning scowl from Gordon. Barney chuckled and readied the head of his cock against Gordon’s ass. Gordon covered his mouth as he felt his hole be stretched out by Barney’s cock, it burned at first but with his partner’s slow pace and gentle kisses on his neck, the pain soon subsided, and pleasure took its place. He appreciated that Barney was more thick then length, it left him feeling more full as it pressed against his walls. Barney’s body rested on top of Gordon’s, his stomach and chest touching Gordon’s back. Their breathing fast from the intimacy, but they didn’t have time to be so slow, someone could bust in at any moment. Gordon nodded at Barney and he started moving, Gordon bit his lip as he felt Barney’s cock slide in and out of his ass.

“Jeeze doc… so good…” Barney moaned, the room filling with their passionate moans and the slapping noise of Barney’s hips hitting Gordon’s rear. Gordon reached down and stroked himself to match Barney’s thrusts, he felt so perfect inside him, Gordon shut his eyes tightly and got lost in the sensation of the cock sliding in and out of him. The pleasure building as Barney sped up, the two of them trying their best to keep quiet. The suddenly froze as the sound of footsteps outside Gordon’s office. Some men talking outside the office, why did they have to stop here?

Gordon guessed it was time to stop but Barney did not move, kept him pinned down to the desk. Gordon almost gasped too loudly when he felt Barney slowly start thrusting again, it was painfully slow, Gordon’s straining cock desperate for more. Barney lent over close to his ear and whispered.

“If we’re really quiet, we can finish.” He said, Gordon nodded, taking his cock into his hand and stroking, Barney’s thrusts slowly increasing as Gordon bit his lip to keep quiet, Barney bit onto Gordon’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, the desk shaking slightly but not too much to cause alarm.

Barney’s thrusts became sloppy and his panting was becoming rapid, Gordon was too approaching climax as he pumped himself.

“T-together…?” Barney whispered, Gordon nodded and kissed his lover, their kiss muffling the moans escaping their throats as they came, Gordon feeling his ass fill with Barney’s warm cum as his own was splattered all over his hand. After taking a minute to come down from the high, Barney reached for the tissues and cleaned Gordon’s hand, softly kissing his cheeks. Gordon whined tiredly and smiled.

“You know I love you, right?” Barney whispered, Gordon smiled and nodded, pressing Barney’s hand to his heart.

“Heh… I know you love me too. We should get our clothes on.” He whispered with a slight chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the work being flat coloured but I won't have time to do the challenge if I do all as fully shaded works  
> May go back to them when I have finished the challenge tho :3  
> nsfw Twitter at: https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
